Porcelain skin
by smileyanimeface
Summary: Zexion is Quietly reading in the basement liberty when Marluxia decides to pay him a 'visit'; yaoi, smut, Zexion uke


Porcelain skin:

Marluxia wandered down to the basements, not for Vexen his old, and old being the key word, participant , no his needs required a different participant.

~Marluxia's point of view~

Tiptoeing past the labs and to the basement library to find my, participant reading is book of illusions otherwise know as his, 'weapon' but you can hardly call a book a weapon. I silently snuck in, being an assassin you can tell I am proficient with staying silent and being aware of my soundings. Hiding a mere book self away, risking being caught, yet I was almost certain in a few seconds the small nobody would smell my preance.

As quickly as I could I summoned some vines to swiftly lift Zexion off his chair in into the air a few feet, surprise on his face as his, 'weapon' was left on the ground. It could be visibly seen he tried to resummon said book but I had a new spell on part of the vines around the leather over the small boy's possibly cut wrists.

"Now, now, now Zexion if the rumors about me are true, witch they are, you haven't a hope of escaping." I said smiling stepping out from beyond the book shelf and smirking sinisterly at the helpless boy.

"Marluxia!" Zexion cried, "for one what are you doing in _MY_ basements second I demand that you let me go right this instant!" He vociferously yelled, knowing lexsaus was close at hand in the kitchen.

Sensing this and wanting him to shut up so I could get on with it I began; "Such bravery for such a lost cause, you haven't a hope even if Lexsaus could here you I believe larxine will be, 'with' him for a long while." I finished my voice honey coated with a hint of sugar, with a smile to match. I stepped towards the helpless boy and lifted his face with my hand, "such Beautiful skin, like porcelain, yes porcelain skin." I whispered admiring the paleness of Zexion's skin.

~Zexion's point of view~

"Yes porcelain skin." Marluxia whispered barley loud enough for me to hear caused me to blush slightly, making the pink haired rapist smirk. A gloved hand reached for my zipper pulling it down reveling even more of my supposedly beautiful skin, even if there were a heartless symbol over where my heart used to be, he seemed to enjoy seeing me bare.

~3rd person view~

The pink locks shifting as their owner licked a trail of saliva over a symbol on number 6's chest, bushing over a pink nipple, it soon becoming erect in the cold air of the basement library. "Marluxia. Please, s-stop I don't want thissss ahhh." Zexion moaned as said offender had roughly grabbed his crotch. "Like it rough Zexy?" he asked standing up straight and becoming eye level with the emo. "Sure does sound like it." The botanist said with a grunt groping the small boy's manhood.

~Marluxia's point of view~

I heard a loud moan erupting from Zexion's mouth, his, tight, hot mouth. 'Crap am I drooling?' I thought but seeing the Zexion's eyes were closed in embarrsment, I relaxed slightly but gripped his croutch again feeling him getting hard. "You cannot deny it Zexion, you want me, say it, say it for my whole castle to hear." I commented watching his deep blue eyes look at me halve lidded and glazed over with lust.

~Zexion's point of view~

I opened my eyes juts a little my body wouldn't allow them to open further but I was detemed to look at Marluxia, being too turned on to care, obeying his wishes I pleaded just wanted relses. He had me turned on so much, "Marluxia, please take me, fill me like I know you can." Leaning my head back giving him access to my neck, visibly submitting.

A beautiful feeling of darkness sorunened me, a portal? I soon felt the warmth and comfort of a bed, but it smelt strongly of roses, my mind slowly clicked the senses together, we were in Marluxia's room and I was naked.

~Marluxia's point of view~

As we appeared on my bed the dark portal dissolving our cloths, I must remember to thank xigbar on how to do that. I snapped my fingers and a single vine brought me a bottle of lubrication and pouring some onto my fingers witch I inserted one into Zexion's tight entrance, "still a virgin I see, I won't be too hard, _this time_."

As I heard the moans fall from Zexion's lips encouraging me to take him as he was I but, cared about the youth too much to hurt him too much, making sure the younger was well lubricated from the inside but after adding the 3rd finger I had brushed across Zexion's sweet spot making him cry out my name even louder than the loud moans falling from his red sweet lips.

~Zexion's point of view~

I felt Marluxia's fingers leave me and I wined at the loss but as I opened my eyes slightly I saw Marluxia lubricating himself then he looked me in the eye as if he were asking me if I really wanted this or if I was just over come with the pleasure, I had to think about the answer, for about 11 seconds, this man had put me in a world of pleasure, and by only barley touching me. I had only read about and then some I wanted more, so what if I was tecnally using him for sex, I was pretty sure he didn't mind. I nodded showing him I wanted this, weather it was out of lust or some form of heartless love Marluxia kissed me passionately as he slowly entered me.

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before even when ienzo was raped as a 6 year old in the orphanage this didn't even compare, Marluxia was by far larger then Ansem was, even with the lubracaion it still hurt.

~marluxia point of view~

Zexion was in ovious pain, I knew in this lifetime he was a vergin but I had no idear if his sombody was, that could of made it worse as I found out with Vexen. I stayed still waiting for the small boy to ajust, but also loving the tightness and heat he had in his anal passage. "mmmm Zexion you're so tight and hot, it feels fantastic!" i said a little loudly to make sure he heard it.

~Zexion's point of view~

The pain had stared to subside but I kept my eyes shut tightley, some part of me thinking it would lessen the pain another knowing it was natural instint. though clenched teath i hissed out, "move." to the botanist above and inside of me. Feeling Marluxia's strong rock hard mussle slowley slide in and out of me yet not all the way. I wapped my legs around the pink haired man silently asking him to go faster and harder, and I felt him do so.

I moaned out Marluxia's name as I felt a spot inside of me get hit, It felt wonderfull, my prostate getting struck repedily, my neck now being sucked and nibbled on leaving bite marks I would have to make dissaper. What seemed like hours passed before I felt my release wash over me like waves hitting the small danylions on the I managed to open my eyes and look into Marluxia's.

~Marluxia's point of view~

I looked at Zexion as he began to open his eyes and i looked into his eyes before kissing him and pulling out, with a small wine from him and layed next to him putting and arm aroun and pulled him close, he desided to crup up laying his head on my chest, where my heart would of been, If i had one. He mumbled somthing before the welcoming cluches of sleep took him, it was somthing about me but I could'nt pick it up. soon the cluches of sleep returned taking me with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------end

A/N: yay this took me liek 5 days to wite XD but meh i like it its decated to mah Zexion ...who if she was online would probaly correct halve my spellin and change havle the words to ...diffrent ones so yeah and i got laxy in the end i wanted to put more detail into the orgasum (he he funn word) but after 5 days you get sick of it now .....ONTO A ZEMYX FIC i may wite.


End file.
